borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Maya/Skins
Skins available and unlockable for Maya. A total of 18 Heads and 88 Skins can be unlocked for Maya. The non-default heads and skins can be unlocked through random enemy drops, specific (though rare) enemy drops, quest rewards, challenge rewards, downloadable content and in-game trading with other players. Heads *'A Crying Shame' - Quest reward for completing Statuesque as Maya. *'Admiral Asskick' - Rank 5 "To Pay the Bills" challenge. *'Alkaline Mistress' - Randomly dropped from Badass enemies. *'Cold Steel' - Rare drop from Terramorphous the Invincible. *'Creeper Slayer' - Random drop from a Creeper. *'Cutthroat Combatant' - Mission reward for X Marks The Spot in Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty *'Handsome Jack Mask' - Pick up off the ground after you defeat Handsome Jack. *'Kawaii Killer' - Rare drop from Vermivorous the Invincible. *'Maya' - Default Head. *'Metal Fear' - Dropped by killing Geary. *'Nevermore' - Quest reward for completing In Memoriam as Maya. *'One-Eye Spy' - Quest reward for completing Symbiosis as Maya. *' ' - Rare drop from BNK3R. *'Sleek and Suave' - Default Head. *'Special Edition: Clean Shave' - Special Edition DLC Skin. Can be obtained by someone who owns the head (before it's used) via trading. *'The Sidewinder' - Default Head. *'Till Death do us Part' - Rare drop from Henry the Stalker *'Vault Veteran: Dr. Crazy' - Game save from Borderlands Gallery Maya_08_Default.jpg|'Maya (default)' Maya_01_A_Crying_Shame.jpg|'A Crying Shame' Maya_02_Admiral_Asskick.jpg|'Admiral Asskick' Maya_03_Alkaline_Mistriss.jpg|'Alkaline Mistress' Maya_04_Cold_Steel.jpg|'Cold Steel' Maya_05_Creeper_Slayer.jpg|'Creeper Slayer' cutthroat combatant.png|'Cutthroat Combatant' Maya_06_Handsome_Jack's_Mask.jpg|'Handsome Jack's Mask' Maya_07_Kawaii_Killer.jpg|'Kawaii Killer' Maya_09_Metal_Fear.jpg|'Metal Fear' Maya_10_Nevermore.jpg|'Nevermore' Maya_11_One-Eye_Spy.jpg|'One-Eye Spy' Maya_12_Shrapnel_Slayer.jpg|'Shrapnel Slayer' Maya_13_Sleek_and_Suave.jpg|'Sleek and Suave (default) Maya_14_Special_Edition_Clean_Shave.jpg|'Special Edition: Clean Shave''' Maya_15_The_Sidewinder.jpg|'The Sidewinder (default)' Maya_16_Til_Death_do_us_Part.jpg|'Till Death do us Part' Maya_17_Vault_Veteran_Dr.Crazy.jpg|'Vault Veteran: Dr. Crazy' Skins *''All-Seeing Eye'' - Random drop from Threshers *''Angled Mosquito'' - Rare drop from Saturn *''A Rose is a Rose'' - Default *''Azure Wave'' - Rare drop from Son of Mothrakk *'' '' - Item of the Day *'' '' - Rank 5 "Knee Deep in Brass" challenge *'' '' - Rank 3 "Marauder? I Hardly Know 'Er" challenge *''Bittersweet Ninja'' - Rare drop from King Mong *''Blackest Night'' - Default *''Black Widow'' - Random drop from "Chubby" mobs *''Bloody Orange'' - Default *''Blue Widow'' - Rank 3 "Longshot" challenge *''Broken Sky'' - Default *''Bronze Age'' - Default *''Cardinal Sin'' - Rank 3 "EXPLOOOOOSIONS!" challenge *''Classy'' - Default *''Clean Slate'' - Rank 3 "Not Full of Monkeys" challenge *'' '' - Rank 3 "Rocket and Roll" challenge *''Cyan Dreams'' - Quest reward from The Overlooked: Medicine Man *'' '' - Unknown *'' '' - Item of the Day *'' '' - Rank 5 "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Assault Rifle" challenge *''Darkest Blue'' - Default *''Dark Focus'' - Rare drop from any of the 4 Hyperion Assassins *''Dark Scarlet'' - Rank 5 "Hail of Bullets" challenge *''Deep Blue She'' - Rank 3 "Open Pandora's Boxes" challenge *''Ecstasy in Gold'' - Rank 3 "Shotgun!" challenge *''Elven Glamour'' - Rank 3 "Aggravated Assault" challenge *''Emerald Hornet'' - Unknown *''Empress'' - Unknown *'' '' - [http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Halloween_Costumes_on_Twitbook#Table%7CHalloween 2012 SHiFT promotional skin] *''Gearbox'' - Only available to Gearbox Software employees *''Gecko'' - Rank 3 "Super Novas" challenge *''Golden Brown'' - Default *''Green as Envy'' - Default *''Greenblood'' - Rank 4 in "Whaddya Buyin'" challenge *''Gunmetal Blue'' - Rank 3 "Fisticuffs" challenge *''Gunslinger'' - Default *'' '' - Rank 3 "Load and Lock" challenge *'' '' - Item of the Day *'' '' - Rank 5 "Eviscerated" challenge *''Indigo Lady'' - Quest reward from To Grandmother's House We Go *''Insecticide'' - Default *'' '' - Quest reward from Capture the Flag *'' '' - Rank 5 "Quick Draw" challenge *'' '' - Item of the Day *''Light Urple'' - Rank 5 "Badass Bingo" challenge. *''Lilac Combatant'' - Rare drop from Terramorphous the Invincible *''Loud and Proud'' - Quest reward for completing No Vacancy *'' '' - Rank 5 "Slag-licked" challenge *'' '' - Item of the Day *'' '' - Rank 5 "I Just Want to Set the World on Fire" challenge *''Maya's Combat Outfit'' - Default *''Mellow Yellow'' - Quest reward for completing Shielded Favors *''Minecraft'' - Random drop from Creeper *''Ninja Rose'' - Rare drop from Vermivorous the Invincible *''Nothing Rhymes with Orange'' - Rank 3 "Pull the Pin!" challenge *''Orange You Glad...'' - Rank 3 "The Killer" challenge *''Pandoran Legend'' - Obtained by having a save from Borderlands * - Rank 5 "Nothing Rhymes With Orange" Challenge or "JEEEEENKINSSSSS!!!!" *''Pretty and Pink'' - Unknown *''Preying Mantis'' - Rank 3 "It's Not Easy Looting Green" challenge *''Reddish'' - Default *''Rose Tailor'' - Default *''Ruby Wings'' - Random drop from Spiderants. *''Slice of Fried Gold'' - Default *''Sound and Fury'' - Default *''Special Edition: Fired Up'' - Special Edition DLC Skin. Can be obtained via trading from a player who hasn't used it yet. *''Spicy Brown Mustard'' - Default *''Starry'' - Random drop from Stalkers *''Supergreen'' - Quest reward from The Cold Shoulder *''Tangerine Dreaming'' - Rank 3 "For the Hoard!" challenge *'' '' - 777 on slot machines *'' '' - Item of the Day *'' '' - Rank 5 "Boomerbang" challenge *'' '' - Rank 3 "BOOM" challenge *'' '' - Item of the Day *'' '' - Rank 5 "Catch-A-Rocket!" challenge *''To the Rescue'' - Rare drop from Dukino's Mom *''Vault Burst'' - Rare drop from Capt. Flynt *''Vault Dweller'' - Rank 5 "This Is No Time for Lazy!" challenge *''Verdant Violence'' - Default *''Violent Violet'' - Random drop from any enemy in the game *'' '' - Rank 5 "Ammo Eater" challenge *'' '' - Item of the Day *'' '' - 777 on slot machines *''White Gold'' - Rank 3 "Blue Sparks" challenge *''Wise Grasshopper'' - Default Gallery MayaARoseisaRose.png|A Rose is a Rose Outfit_Maya_All-seeing_Eye.jpg|All-seeing Eye Outfit_Maya_Bandit_Blood_and_Rust.jpg|Bandit Blood and Rust Outfit_Maya_Bandit_War_Paint.jpg|Bandit War Paint Outfit_Maya_Bandit_Incineration.jpg|Bandit Incineration Outfit_Maya_Bittersweet_Ninja.jpg|Bittersweet Ninja Outfit_Maya_Black_Widow.png|Black Widow MayaBlackestNight.png|Blackest Night MayaBloodyOrange.png|Bloody Orange Outfit_Maya_Blue_Widow.jpg|Blue Widow MayaBrokenSky.png|Broken Sky MayaBronzeAge.png|Bronze Age Maya_cardinalsin_skin.jpg|Cardinal Sin MayaClassy.png|Classy Outfit_Maya_Clean_Slate.jpg|Clean Slate Maya_crimsonfastness.jpg|Crimson Fastness Outfit_Maya_Cyan_Dreams.jpg|Cyan Dreams Outfit_Maya_Dahl_Predator.jpg|Dahl Predator Outfit_Maya_Dark_Scarlet.jpg|Dark Scarlet MayaDarkestBlue.png|Darkest Blue Outfit_Maya_Deep_Blue_She.jpg|Deep Blue She Outfit_Maya_Dahl_Elite.jpg|Dahl Elite Outfit_Maya_Ecstasy_in_Gold.png|Ecstasy in Gold Outfit_Maya_Fright_of_the_Bumblebee.png|Fright of the Bumblebee Outfit_Maya_Elven_Glamour.jpg|Elven Glamour Outfit_Maya_Gecko.jpg|Gecko MayaGoldenBrown.png|Golden Brown MayaGreenasEnvy.png|Green as Envy Outfit_Maya_Greenblood.jpg|Greenblood Outfit_Maya_Gunmetal_Blue.jpg|Gunmetal Blue MayaGunslinger.png|Gunslinger Outfit_Maya_Hyperion_Heroism.jpg|Hyperion Heroism Outfit_Maya_Hyperion_Honor.jpg|Hyperion Honor Outfit_Maya_Hyperion_Hornet.jpg|Hyperion Hornet Outfit_Maya_Indigo_Lady.jpg|Indigo Lady MayaInsecticide.png|Insecticide Outfit_Maya_Jakobs_Family.jpg|Jakobs Family Outfit_Maya_Jakobs_Filigree.jpg|Jakobs Filigree Outfit_Maya_Jakobs_Old-Fashioned.jpg|Jakobs Old-Fashioned Outfit_Maya_Light_Urple.jpg|Light Urple MayaLilacCombatant.jpg|Lilac Combatant Outfit_Maya_Loud_and_Proud.jpg|Loud and Proud Outfit_Maya_Maliwan_Elegance.jpg|Maliwan Elegance Outfit_Maya_Maliwan_Grace.jpg|Maliwan Grace Outfit_Maya_Maliwan_Style.jpg|Maliwan Style MayasCombatOutfit.png|Maya's Combat Outfit MayaMellowYellow.png|Mellow Yellow Outfit_Maya_Minecraft.jpg|Minecraft Outfit_Maya_Nothing_Rhymes_with_Orange.jpg|Nothing Rhymes with Orange Outfit_Maya_Orange_You_Glad.jpg|Orange You Glad... Outfit_Maya_Pandoran_Legend.jpg|Pandoran Legend Outfit_Maya_Pink_Pandoracorn.jpg|Pink Pandoracorn Outfit_Maya_Preying_Mantis.jpg|Preying Mantis MayaReddish.png|Reddish MayaRoseTailor.png|Rose Tailor Outfit_Maya_Ruby_Wings.jpg|Ruby Wings MayaSliceofFriedGold.png|Slice of Fried Gold MayaSoundandFury.png|Sound and Fury Outfit_Maya_Fired_Up.jpg|Special Edition: Fired Up MayaSpicyBrownMustard.png|Spicy Brown Mustard MayaStarry.jpg|Starry Outfit_Maya_Supergreen.jpg|Supergreen Outfit_Maya_Tangerine_Dreaming.jpg|Tangerine Dreaming Outfit_Maya_Tediore_Customer_Service.jpg|Tediore Customer Service Outfit_Maya_Tediore_Low_Price.jpg|Tediore Low Price Outfit_Maya_Tediore_Value.jpg|Tediore Value Outfit_Maya_To_the_Rescue.jpg|To the Rescue! MayaTorgueExplosiveness.png|Torgue Explosiveness Outfit_Maya_Torgue_High_Octane.jpg|Torgue High Octane MayaTorgueSpeedDemon.jpg|Torgue Speed Demon Outfit_Maya_Vault_Burst.jpg|Vault Burst Maya_vaulthunterskin.jpg|Vault Dweller MayaVerdantViolence.png|Verdant Violence Outfit_Maya_Vladof_Freedom.jpg|Vladof Freedom Outfit_Maya_Vladof_Revolution.jpg|Vladof Revolution Outfit_Maya_Vladof_Sickle.jpg|Vladof Sickle Maya_whitegold_skin.jpg|White Gold MayaWiseGrasshopper.png|Wise Grasshopper LAMJ2.jpg|Pretty and Pink WAd1W.jpg|Azure Wave Missing Skins This is a list of Skins currently missing from the Gallery. *Angled Mosquito *Azure Wave *Crimson Fastness *Dahl Efficiency *Dark Focus *Emerald Hornet *Empress *Gearbox *Ninja Rose *Pretty and Pink *Violent Violet category:skins Category:Customization